Sunstar's Legacy: The New Light
by XxScarletKnightxX
Summary: Chaos has consumed the forest & through all of the blood shed one cat by the name Lyon steps forward and takes control of a single group of cats naming his newly formed clan AuroraClan while another tom Freeze forms JewelClan. Everything seems to be peaceful now, but Lyon now must make a choice. Who will he choose to be the leader when his time is up? His son or daughter.
1. Allegiances

AuroraClan:

Leader:

Lyonstar - Large, muscular fiery ginger tabby tom.

Deputy:

Stoneriver - Dark blue-gray tom with pale gray tabby markings.

Medicine Cat:

Leaf - Dark brown tabby she-cat.  
Apprentice: Hollypaw

Warriors:  
Jet - Smoky gray tom.  
Jenna - Pinkish she-cat with blue eyes.  
Apprentice: Icepaw/p  
Feather - Silver she-cat with green eyes and white paws.  
Midnight - Black tom.  
Apprentice: Spike  
Redd - Red tabby tom.

Apprentices:  
Spike - Spiky haired light brown tom.  
Icepaw - Silver and white she-cat.  
Hollypaw - ginger and white she-cat.

Queens:

Chelia - Light ginger she-cat. (Mother of Lyonstar's kits: Sunkit; ginger tabby she-kit with bright green eyes, Lionkit; Long-haired ginger and white tom with jet black paws.)

Pepper - Gray she-cat with black spots. (Expecting Stoneriver's kits)

Elders:

Drapper - Shaggy brown tom with black tabby markings.

JewelClan:

Leader:

Freezestar - Sleek white tom.

Deputy:

Claw - White tom with brown stripes.

Medicine Cat:

Rock - Pale gray tom.  
Apprentice: Bluepaw

Warriors:

Troy - Light golden tom.  
Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Ava - Pale tan she-cat with cream tabby markings.

Thrush - Dark brown tom.

Wendy - Blue-gray she-cat.

Gray - Dark blue tabby tom with darker blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with white belly and paws.

Bluepaw - Dark gray tom.

Queens:

Ruby - Dapple she-cat. (Mother of Razor's kits: Thornkit; Golden tabby tom, Rosekit; Pink and dapple she-kit, Poolkit; White she-kit with dappled spots.

Elders:

Foxx - Red tom with white belly and paws.

Smokey - Dark gray (Nearly black) tom with green eyes.

Note: Hello, I just wanted to post in this chapter that if you submitted characters for this series they will still be used. Since this is the very beginning of the series I wanted to list the characters that started AuroraClan and JewelClan. Also you get to see and learn about Sunstar's life and family. (Like Bluestar's prophecy.) Don't worry I will be posting ending Allegiances once I finish this story.


	2. Introduction

Long ago the Eastern Forest was consumed in endless fighting between wild cats that lived there. Blood stained the grass from the deaths of cats as young as new born kits and as old as elders. There was no such thing as mercy, few were lucky to survive and those who did never slept, rarely ate, and suffered from physical and emotional pain. Then one day, a large, muscular fiery ginger tabby tom by the name of Lyon came to the forest after hearing about the chaos from traveling cats who escaped the fighting. Lyon vowed to end the bloody battles once and for all, and to unite the cats of the forest as one. But his plan did not go how he intended it to. A number of cats agreed to live under his law after seeing how powerful yet kind Lyon was, while others took his kindness as a sign of weakness. One cat in particular by the name Razor challenged Lyon to a single fight and whoever won would be leader of the Eastern Forest cats. Lyon agreed and awaited the day Razor decided to fight for the position of forest leader. As he waited Lyon met a gorgeous light ginger tabby she-cat who was known as Chelia and fell in love. Lyon grew happy with Chelia by his side, and even happier once she informed him they were expecting kits together. The fiery ginger tom didn't want his kits to grow up in a dangerous forest, so one day he met Razor in an open place in the forest. On one side Razor and his followers, and on the other Lyon with his group of followers. "This ends now," Razor declared hunching down in a pouncing manner, only to be struck down with one swipe of Lyon's claws. "You are right, it ends now." Lyon then bit into the front of his opponent's neck killing him quickly.

No cat expected the fight to end so quickly, Lyon truly was the strongest cat in the entire forest. A screech erupted from one of Razor's followers, a lovely dapple she-cat. "Razor's dead! You killed him!" A sleek white tom pressed his head against hers, and stared angrily at Lyon with dark amber eyes. "It is okay Ruby, I shall take Razor's place in leading us. Lyon will not rule this entire forest." Lyon then padded toward the sleek white tom, blood dripping from his muzzle. "What is your name young tom?" The muscular tom halted in front of the two cats. Both the tom and she-cat were much smaller than Lyon, no more than six moons each. The smell of kits was fresh on the dapple feline. The white tom snarled, "I am Freeze, this is Ruby she is expecting Razor's kits and now you have killed their father!"

Lyon did feel bad for taking a father away from unborn kits, but if Razor wasn't killed then the forest would never be free. His own kits would suffer in a life of chaos and Lyon just could not allow that. "I see that Razor's followers refuse me as leader so how about we form two separate clans." Freeze tilted his head, along with many other cats that did not understand what Lyon was saying fully. "One cat shall lead their clan, with 'star' at the end of your name, you shall have one cat second in command known as deputy their name shall not change." Ruby stared at Lyon and then Freeze with tear filled green eyes "and what about the rest of us?" Lyon explained that queens shall care for kits, kits will be known as apprentices once they are six moons and no younger, older cats will be cared for before apprentices and the younger healthier cats that will be known as warriors once their leader feels they deserve it. Also, apprentices would adopt 'paw' behind the beginning of their names, as well as any kit that is not an apprentice shall have 'kit' behind their name so others know their clan ranking. Once they become warriors they will drop 'kit' and 'paw' from their names.

After explaining the clan laws, and Freeze agreeing to the laws of the clans, he only had one final question left. "Who will heal our sick and wounded if all we have is a leader, deputy, warriors, apprentices, queens, and elders? A pale gray tom while the other was a dark brown tabby she-cat. The tom introduced himself as Rock and the she-cat was Leaf. "I shall go with Freeze and become his medicine cat, I know about herbs and how to use them." Lyon nodded and looked at Leaf who offered to become his clan's medicine cat. "There you have it, from this day forward I will be known as Lyonstar, my friend Stone shall be my deputy and Leaf is the official medicine cat of my clan." Freeze growled angrily, "And I am Freezestar, my brother Claw is my deputy with Rock as our medicine cat. My clan shall be known as JewelClan in respect to Ruby and her unborn kits. What is your clan's name Lyonstar?" The tom didn't think of a name for his clan, Freezestar had chosen one in honor Ruby's kits. He looked up only to see the Aurora borealis in the sky. "My clans name is AuroraClan."

Before Lyonstar allowed the new JewelClan leader to leave he added one more thing to the laws of the clans, "You know the rules, that shall prevent future battle, but to mark your warriors as true warriors add something to their name that reflects their personality." Freezestar shook his head, "and how do you want me to do that?" It was as if the sleek white tom didn't really care for the laws of the clans. Lyonstar knew there would still be trouble between the two, but for now he'd rather show him an example peacefully than fight to show him physically. "Like this," the AuroraClan leader turned to face his deputy, "from this day forward, Stone you shall be known as Stoneriver." The sleek leader nodded and led his new clan to their territory where they hoped to live peacefully.


	3. Chapter 1

The sound of tiny mews from newborn kits filled the entire nursery. Inside of the nursery a beautiful light ginger tabby queen had just given birth to two strong and healthy kits. "What are their names Chelia?" Lyonstar sat straight up proudly looking at his happy family. "The little tom is Lionkit, but I think you should name our daughter." The fiery ginger leader was surprised, never before had he heard of a queen allowing a tom to name a kit. The AuroraClan medicine cat Leaf padded into the den along with her new apprentice Hollypaw, both carrying a bundle of herbs for Chelia. "Hello Lyonstar, I see you couldn't wait until I sent Hollypaw to fetch you to meet your new kits." She purred in amusement as she sat the herbs beside Chelia, Lyonstar tried his best to keep a straight face. It was hard to be serious around Leaf though, as a medicine cat she had her own set of rules to follow and she had a lot of say when it came to the health of the clan cats. "Yes Leaf, please forgive me I was just very excited to meet my kits." The dark brown tabby medicine cat purred and instructed Chelia to eat the herbs so she could regain her strength from kitting. Hollypaw was a young cat, but as future AuroraClan medicine cat she had to learn everything Leaf knew and to do that, she had to help Leaf with everything related to healing the clan cats. "Her name is Sunkit." Chelia looked at her two kits and purred happily, "Welcome to AuroraClan Lionkit and Sunkit."

Two moons passed since the birth of Sunkit and Lionkit and both of the young clan cats had an enormous amount of energy. Chelia became too tired to keep track of her two kits which lead to Lyonstar assigning Jenna and Icepaw to keep an eye on the two whenever Chelia was asleep. Even though the two had a lot of energy, Sunkit used most of hers learning from the apprentices, and warriors. Studying their every movement as they trained and listened to all of the advice they gave her. Lionkit on the other hand, always wanted to be by Stoneriver's side, his goal was to become an amazing deputy just like Stoneriver. Lyonstar was very proud of his kits, they both were so smart and full of life. They brought happiness to every cat around them, seeing this made the AuroraClan leader even prouder of his decision to separate the cats of the forest.

"Lyonstar!" a yowl from across the clearing caught the fiery ginger leader's attention. Feather was racing over to him, along with Icepaw right behind her with a worried expression. "Feather what's the matter?" The silver warrior panted heavily, "It's Sunkit, Jenna and I can't find her anywhere she must have left the camp!" Sunkit knew she wasn't allowed to leave the camp so why would she? Did her sense of adventure and urge to learn make her break the rules? "We must search the territory, she can't cross the borders. Feather I want you to take Icepaw and Jet to search the south side of the territory and I'll search the north side." The she-cat nodded but before she left she stared at him "by yourself? What about the JewelClan patrols?" Lyonstar knew Feather had a point in bringing up the patrol of JewelClan cats. But he couldn't worry about that, all the tom cared about was finding Sunkit before a JewelClan cat did. "I'll be fine, now go!"

The cats raced from the camp, going in the opposite direction their paws thudding heavily against the forest floor. _Sunkit why did you leave?!_ Lyonstar knew his daughter was in a very dangerous situation only being two moons old anything could happen to her. From a small adder bite, to being killed by the JewelClan patrol, or even a fox. Worse than any of that, a twoleg could capture her and he'd never see her again. Lyonstar heard stories of twolegs killing forest cats in painful and slow ways, such as burning them with fire of using them as bait for their dogs. Sunkit would be helpless! He raced passed a large stone boulder that sat on the river bank only to skid to a halt. The tom backed up and felt a wave of relief wash over his entire fiery ginger body. His beautiful daughter was sitting on the boulder staring across the river toward the JewelClan territory. The sun light made it look as if her pelt were made of strands of golden rays of sun light that fell from the sky.

Lyonstar padded over and startled Sunkit as he nudged her head with his nose. "Sunkit what are you doing out here?" The tiny she-kit knew that she broke the rules by leaving the camp but for some reason she looked at her father calmly and answered him "forgive me for leaving but I had to come to this place. It just felt like it was calling to me." Lyonstar was confused, how could a boulder call to his daughter? Then he remembered the feeling he had the day he had the day the tom decided to save the forest. Maybe it was the same feeling young Sunkit felt. "Well, how about we make this our spot Sunkit? I will bring you here myself whenever you feel like it is calling to you. We will be able to talk here privately." The she-kit purred and pressed her head against her father's shoulder, "yes daddy that would be great thank you!" The beautiful kit never looked so happy before, maybe Lyonstar was right. It was the same feeling he had all those moons ago.


	4. Chapter 2

The AuroraClan leader sniffed the air, only to scent a JewelClan patrol headed toward the border. Even though the two hadn't crossed the border, JewelClan cats seemed to enjoy making trouble for his clan. "Sunkit let's get going. I don't want to have to fight with JewelClan with you here. I don't want you getting hurt we will come back." It was too late, Claw the JewelClan deputy already spotted Lyonstar and his daughter. "What are you doing so close to the border Lyonstar?" The tom growled angrily. Claw was just like Freezestar, quick tempered and always looking for a pointless fight. "It is none of your concern Claw, I haven't crossed the border so you should just leave."

A dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark green eyes and already scarred muzzle jumped out from behind Claw and hissed angrily at Lyonstar, "watch it AuroraClan! This is the deputy of JewelClan you're talking to!" The tom was larger than Sunkit but yet smaller than Claw, he must've been an apprentice that JewelClan was training to become a warrior. They seemed to be training him poorly if he did not know who Lyonstar was, or to stay in an apprentices place. "Stormpaw silence yourself, I can handle this." Claw turned and swatted the apprentices muzzle, tearing it open fairly deep. Lyonstar could seem the young tabby tom was in a lot of pain but did not wail, he only stood there and matched Claw's gaze. _That apprentice will be scarred more than any warrior I've ever seen before he is one himself._ The clan leader did feel a bit of pity for Stormpaw, but he guessed it was the way the apprentices were being trained. That only made him worry about Sunkit and Lionkit becoming warriors that would have to face future warriors in battle one day.

"Who's the little runt?" Claw chuckled in a mocking tone. Lyonstar was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot Sunkit was standing right under his paws hiding. "This is my daughter, Sunkit. I am showing her around the territory." As a proud father, the fiery tom would announce his kits to the entire world if he could. Claw purred in amusement, while Stormpaw stared at the tiny kit. "How cute Lyonstar, showing your little princess around the forest, and yet she isn't even the size of Stormpaw yet. How bold to be bringing her out here so close to the border…" The deputy paused and suddenly had a sickening expression on his face, "alone." Claw crouched down along with Stormpaw and prepared to pounce. Were they really going to attack? As the two toms pounced toward Lyonstar and Sunkit they were tackled by Feather and Jet before reaching the clan leader and the tiny kit.

Feather pinned Claw to the ground and put a claw to his throat, "Claw how dare you attack my clan leader and his daughter?!" The warrior began to press down harder and harder on Claw's throat causing him to bleed a little bit, Lyonstar was shocked. He taught all his warriors not to kill any cat at only unless it was their very last resort. "Feather stand down!" The tom grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her back easily, "But-" The she-cat noticed the look of shame in her leader's eyes and lowered her head, "I am sorry, I know better than to kill out of rage. Forgive me."


End file.
